Aaviz
The 14th Lord of Creation, and the 7th on Culthet, Aaviz is definitely a strange god, with his odd love of numbers and calculations at odds with his habit of leaping to situations to see what happens. He, at times, seems like a child with far too much pent up energy, but then changes his demeanor to that of a very knowledgeable old man after tiring himself out. Most well noted among his habits and personality, is his tendency forget names as well to wander off into telling stories that may only vaguely relate to issues at hand Aaviz's Stories "Reminds me of the time I gave that kid that magic sword. Don't rely on it for everything, and certainly don't use it unless you absolutely have to. The magic is wierd and it'll alter your personality, I said. What does he do? Oh, of course, he tries to use it for everything and ends up not only getting one of his friends killed, he aided his enemies, and got addicted to the magic. I swear sometimes, if people would JUST LISTEN every once in a while!" "Old friend, have I told you about the time I met a cheese dragon? Yeah, an entire dragon made of cheese. Not the nice kind either, it was pretty smelly, and his breath was absolutely horrid." "You are really be quite irrational. A lot like this wizard I met once. He despised magic, despised it with every fiber of his being. Didn't seem to see the contradiction of being the very thing he hated. Planned to destroy all magic, then kill himself. Can't say it worked out for him very well, no, no, no it didn't." "Reminds me of a time when an angry over god decided to punish his children by destroying their creation. It was quite the fun adventure, with gods fighting their father and each other, struggling for survival and domination all at the same time. Foolishly expending their strength to fight each other when they should be fighting for survival. It always amused me that the battle was won, not by those squabbling gods, but by a little mortal that neither god nor over-deity had paid any attention to. It's always the small things that matter in the end. Can't let these guys stay here though, much much too dangerous." "Sort of reminds of this place I visited once, now that I think about it. The world had some of the nasty things from the nothing sealed away within it, and they broke out. Didn't end well, no, no, not at all. The people rose up and fought there best, but eventually they are their gods were consumed by the beasts and the entire world was consumed by the nothing. Myself, I fled right quick. I'm not fool. Creatures from the nothingness are not something you should really try to fight. Fleeing is always the best option there." "I was on a world once that was destroyed by creatures from the great otherness. I watched them tear free from the bonds placed upon them . I watched the lands people and gods rise up and fight them. I was there when myself and my kin fought them. I was there when these beasts annihilated all opposition with unnatural vengeance. And I fled, barely escaping, as they consumed the world for their own pleasure. "I know somebody who used to be real good at these sorts of unknowable questions. He was real meditative, but then, he didn't like me very well. Called me a distraction to his meditations, or something like that. ANd the way things appear is important, but what lies underneath, the truth of the way they are, is what matters to me. I think." "Ooh, is that mold there too? Mold is very fun to experiment with,. I had some mold once that when dried, would burn as a perfect fire for hours and hours on end. I also had another mold this one time that could cure disease. I've never been able to find more of it though. I think it might be unique to that one place I visited this one time, where they had strange metal sticks that shot fire. Of course, they also had huge pieces of flying metal too. It was a very odd place. So, what do you call yourself?" "My friend was really a really wise guy, all big and silvery, with nasty claws and teeth. Always a nice guy in general though, despite, as he put it, just how annoying I could be, popping in and rambling on and on about stuff." "Yes, yes, those brown little fuzzy things are the perfect thing for me to bring here. They'll keep the skimmers in check and maybe something else will learn how to eat them, which will certainly make for an amusing sort of payback for all the trouble they caused me before." "I built a machine that harvested plants once. It was very efficient, able to gather all sorts of plants very very rapidly, but then, it wasn't very discriminate. Sure, it brought me the food I wanted, but it was bringing me weeds and trees and stuff as well. I even found a cow inside of it once, which totally ruined all the plants it had harvested. But maybe something like might be able to solve your problems, or at least help you think your own way through them. Myself, I have a hard time thinking through my problems. I tend to get sidetracked by other things then I forget what I was talking about or even what problem I was trying to solve." "Of course, of course, my previous design was discriminating enough, gathering up everything and anything that walked or lived in it's path, and such a thing collecting souls will really anger the other gods very rapidly, yes it will. Did I tell you about the time I made a dozen other gods angry at me. They chained me to the moon for several years. Being the moon was really fun at first, but after it got boring, I simply slipped out of the chains and left, moving onto other worlds, giving them time to stop being so angry." "Oh yes, it was a fun time, a very fun time. I had just finished escaping from being chained to the moon for pissing off these four gods. Oh yes, they were very angry. They chased me for years and years and years, and then once they caught me they chained me to the moon. And you know, being part of the moon wasn't too bad at first. THere were these fun cat people with backwards hands, and they though I was a brilliant source of conversation and knowledge about the world below and I could watch and see everything that was going on, but after a while, it got boring so I slipped out and left." "I travelled through the nothingness for the longest time before arriving on a new world. And what a world it was. All desert and sand and rock as far as the eye could see. And it never had a night time, which is understandable, seeing as how it had four or five suns all floating around it. But anyways, I went to this world and I explored for a bit and got really really thirsty. Eventually I cam to this great big palace building and I found a bottle of water inside. Now, I was thirsty, so I figured surely there wouldn't be any harm, so I drank the water. Come to find out, it was the god emperor of the people living there, and boy were they angry. Turns out their entire race was composed of water and that they went into bottles when it was time to sleep as a way of keeping themselves all in one place. They kept trying to cut me open to get him out and attacking me. Well, eventually I got him out of myself and I apologized profusely. Seeing as how I apologized for being so rude, he was decent enough to allow me to stay for a few years before I moved on with my journeys." "Such as moons, and foreign gods; water people and woolly mammoths; dragons and orcs; flowers and trees; and of course, my favorites,giant machines and intelligent robots." "You know, it reminds me of a story, about this big storm that rolled over a continent. Caused all kinds of damage, flooding cities, drowning mountains, ruining buildings, rusting machines, not to mention all the people it killed. Of course, that storm was the harbinger of the return of a particularly nasty goddess I once knew, letting the world know that she was back and preparing to cause some havoc, but in principle, it still applies that such a big storm would cause far more harm then it could ever cause good, making it a largely wasted effort." "That could be an interesting experience. I've never been eaten by a big bug before. There was this bright red dragon once, who tried to eat me, but he didn't get too, and I've always wondered how it felt to be eaten. Of course, exiting won't be the most pleasant experience, no matter which way I go, but the being eaten part could be interesting. Maybe we'll look into that once the bitey thing is gone?" "Mighty wizard? Me? I don't remember being a wizard, but then, I've never really tried to cast spells either, that I can remember. Maybe I have all kinds of neat tricks I don't even know about. Or maybe I forgot, like this one guy I knew once that had this big pointed hat that was always floppy. He was a real fan of dragons and blowing things up with fireballs though, made him pretty dangerous to be around sometimes. He was always wanting to throw fireballs at everything in his way. Then there was that one time he broke some sacred rock too. Not a very bright fellow overall." "Sort of reminds me of the time this one god I knew once stole the world away from her siblings while they were fighting against an invading god. I helped in the fight, you know. It was a very dangerous fight and we almost died, but we managed to drive him off, only to find the world was gone. We had to track her down and it took years . . . but never mind that, this is more important." "You know, I've been a great hero once before, but that was in another place a long long time ago. But it was a fun fun time. I travelled with this really tall and strong women, and this short fat sneaky guy, and even this elderly cleric and another warrior guy. And we fought off an ancient evil dragon by awakening a long lost god who was sleeping beneath a castle, and saved the world." "Reminds me of the time I got blamed for that forest being cursed. I gave that artifact to the elf with clear instructions not to use it and just keep it safe. Is it my fault that, while I was gone, he tried to use it and his trees started weeping blood while his people were murdered by their own nightmares?" "Reminds me of that time I was on a world when it's keystone was destroyed, calling back it's progenitor from his long sleep. Quite a nasty pieces of work he was, though a fine group of young heroes managed to prove to him that they deserved to exist, so he mended the keystone and let them be. Quite exciting though." "Some people never listen. Like that one time on that world where the world's magic was bound to magical nodes and people started using rituals to chain them. Those chains are dangerous, I said. They are a risk to the world. They let a few people gather too much power, I said. Did anybody listen? No. And of course, as soon as that sorcerer king rose to power by harnessing all the chained nodes, they ran to me begging for help." "Once, long long ago, far back that the memories are a vague fog, only coming to the surface when things remind me of them, I lived in a wonderful world. It was a peacful place, where the land shifted endlessly and it's people had little better to do then explore and wander. There were dangers, sure, but nothing one would find unusual. My fellows and I, lords one and all, worked in unity to craft the world, to maintain it, to keep adding new lands for the people to explore, new treasures to find, and new traps to evade. We were at peace and, one and all, we assumed it would last forever. Wer new nothing of the great beyond, or the beasts that lived there, or even that we could create minor worlds, if we so choose." "Until the day of awakening. We didn't know it then, and I only uncovered the truth millenia later. Our world was not a true world, but rather, it had been constructed by other lords to contain and imprison many of the most dangerous beasts from within the beyond. But they made a mistake in building their prison, and we were brought to life within it without the ever knowing. Our efforts to create, to mold, to expand, it fed energy to the beasts within, letting them grow in strength until they could escape their prison. They arose, and began consuming all within their path, feeding their neverending hunger." "Our children were dying, fighting and dying against something wer couldn't understand. My kin, family, friends, and even enemies, banded together and marched to battle along side them. They asked me to help, begged me to help, but I could not. I was afraid, and I cowered in that fear." "In the end, my kin, I think, knew they were doomed. But where others would surrender to despair, they fought back with even greater strength. They made the beasts fight for every inch of space. In my long life I have never seen anything like it. They would weep. They would pray. They would say goodbye to their loved ones, and then throw themselves without fear or hesitation at the very face of death itself, never surrendering. No one who saw them fight against the inevitable could help but be moved to tears by their courage... their stubborn nobility. When they ran out of magic, they wielded blades. When they ran out of blades, they used stones and sticks and bare hands. They were magnificent. I only hope that when it is my time, I die with half as much dignity as I saw in their eyes in the end. They did this for two years. But in the end, they didn’t run out of courage, they ran out of time." "The beasts very presences shattered the fabric of the world, and in the course of the final battle, it collapsed inwards on itself, vanishing. Seperate from the fight, too fearful to help, I stood and watched as my life was destroyed." "That day, I learned many things. Victory needs no explanation. Defeat allows none. I must not fear. Fear is the little death that can bring only obliteration. There is no greater hell than to be the prisoner of fear. But above all these things, I learned that a world is a sacred thing, to be preserved and kept alive at all costs, even if the cost is surrendering it to your enemies." His eyes narrowed. "And that is why, I would never aid or particiapte in the destruction of a world." Category:Gods Category:Active